


Fivefold

by lferion



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Multi-Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Original - Fandom, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Apples, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Not a Crossover, Poetry, Structured Form, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Aspects of apples





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to everyone who ever encouraged me to play with words. Also to Zana, Morgynleri and Athena for the usual reasons.
> 
> Originally posted in slightly different form [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/621187.html) on fan flashworks for the prompt 'Apple'.

Apple bower, apple bough  
Apple care and apple core  
Apple keyboard, Apple mouse  
Apple iThings by the score  
Hie thee to the Apple Store

Apple sauce and apple cheek  
Apple dumpling, apple pi  
Apple cider, apple scent  
Apple water, apple dry  
Apple of the fondest eye

Apple toffee, apple bob  
Apple candy, apple sack  
Apple scrumping, apple press  
Adam's apple, applejack  
Apples on an urchin's back

Apple rotten, apple sweet  
Apple barrel, apple tree  
Apple orchard, apple juice  
Apple peel and Applebee  
Apples to the groundlings see

Apple buds and apple leaves  
Apple blossom in the spring  
Apples grow and apples fall  
Newton struck while pondering  
Apples may know everything

Apple bitten, apple whole  
Apple wood and apple smoke   
Apple bitter, apple gift  
Apple may and crab and oak  
Eat advertent lest you choke

Equine apples, pommes de terre  
Poisoned apples, glass and gold  
Apples yellow, red and green  
Apples bought and begged and sold,   
Life and death within them hold

Apple harvest, apple ring  
Apple target, apple dart  
Apple piercéd, apple prize  
Sour apple, codling tart   
Apple fivefold at the heart


End file.
